Lo que pasó de verdad
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: La verdadera historia. Lo que acurrió realmente cuando los jugadores del Raimon no pudieron entrenar antes del partido contra la liga Australiana. Algo bueno tenía que tener quedarse encerrado cuando la habitación de al lado es la de tu novio ¿No? YAOI


**Lo que pasó de verdad**

**Un día sin entrenar**

Todo el equipo estaba notablemente disgustado por la decisión de su entrenador ¿Cómo podía prohibirles entrenar a dos días del partido contra la liga Australiana? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Muchos miembros del Inazuma Japan tenían serias dudas con respecto a su nuevo entrenador y sus imprudentes decisiones.

El capitán del Equipo se encaminó a las habitaciones del piso de arriba con cara de pocos amigos, al igual que los demás jugadores que lo seguían, mientras comentaban enfadados lo terriblemente estúpida que les resultaba esa orden.

Llegaron al piso al segundo piso y cada uno se encerró en su habitación, tal y como había dicho el seleccionador. Se hizo la calma en el pasillo, pero no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando el portero asomo la cabeza por el umbral de su puerta, con intenciones de marcharse a entrenar.

Miró a la derecha, y estaba todo despejado y en silencio. Escuchó un ruido providente de su izquierda, y al echar un vistazo vio que su compañero Kazemaru también estaba asomándose de la misma forma que él, para poder escapar.

-¡Hey, Kazemaru! –Le llamó bajito al defensa para que se girara a mirarlo.

-¡Endo! –Exclamó sorprendido el peliazul. -¿Tú también estás pensando en lo mismo?

El castaño sonrió de forma cómplice y salió de sigilosamente de su cuarto, en dirección a las escaleras. El defensa lo siguió sin pensárselo.

Recorrieron el pasillo sin hacer ruido y se asomaron por las escaleras por si veían a su dichoso entrenador.

-¿Planeando una huida? –Les sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Hiroto? – El castaño se volteó y vio al pelirrojo acompañado de su amigo Midorikawa, que al igual que ellos también tenían en mente salir de ese lugar. El capitán del equipo rió por lo bajo en señal de obviedad. Detrás de los recién llegados aparecieron Kidou y Tsunami que también se unieron a escapada.

Todos bajaron de puntillas las escaleras, sin hacer ruido, mirando a todos lados por si aparecía el entrenador. En vista de que no aparecía salieron corriendo dirección a la salida. Podían ver la luz del Sol filtrarse por la puerta.

¿A dónde vais todos? –Preguntó secamente el entrenador desde la silla en la que estaba sentado cómodamente.

Todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, encontrándose con el seleccionador sentado y leyendo el periódico como si nada.

Todos exclamaron asustados y retrocedieron hacia el segundo piso a toda prisa.

Legaron a la planta de arriba y se reunieron nuevamente en corro, para pensar en otro plan.

-¡Jo tíos! Esto no funciona… -Dijo Tsunami de mala gana.

-Mientras no se mueva del asiento, mucho me temo que no vamos a poder salir de aquí. –Comentó Kidou.

-¿Y si esperamos a que valla al baño? –Sugirió Midorikawa.

-Tendríamos que vigilarle todo el rato, y nos acabaría pillando.-Sentenció Kazemaru

¿Y qué propones? –Habló ahora el pelirrojo del grupo.

El ex-atleta se pensó durante unos segundos su respuesta – No lo sé.-

Todos suspiraron pesadamente, no tenían ni idea de cómo escapar, y el tiempo que tenían para entrenar se estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto –Dijo Midorikawa mientras se alejaba del grupo de futbolistas, y se encaminaba a su habitación. –Será mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

El peliverde dejó a sus compañeros perplejos cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto después de haber entrado.

-Creo que tiene razón, será mejor que entrenemos como podamos en las habitaciones –Le apoyó Hiroto.

-Si… no nos queda otra… -Dijo Kazemaru.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. A los dos minutos, una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por el umbral de una de las puertas, y al ver que no había nadie salió corriendo con todo el sigilo que podía, hacía otra de las habitaciones.

Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con seguro. En esa habitación estaba Midorikawa haciendo equilibrios con el balón sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo así? –Pregunto Hiroto con una sonrisa al peliverde, haciendo que se sorprendiera y que el balón que mantenía en la cabeza se cayera al suelo.

-¡H-Hiroto! ¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Preguntó bastante nervioso el peliverde apartando el balón con el pie disimuladamente.

-Yo he preguntado primero –Comentó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama del moreno. –No te preocupes, acabó de llegar –Contestó finalmente el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír.

Midorikawa se ruborizó levemente y se quedó en el sitio mirando al suelo, abochornado por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañero y haber quedado como un tonto delante de él.

-Mido-kun… -Lo llamó cariñosamente el pelirrojo.

Cuando el peliverde le dirigió la mirada le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, dando pequeños golpecitos al colchón, indicando donde quería que se sentase.

Midorikawa se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado. Tenía la vista fija en sus manos, y estas a la vez sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba nervioso de estar a solas con el pelirrojo, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para ellos solos.

Sintió como una mano recorría su cintura y lo acercaba hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-He echado de menos esto… -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos por las sonrojadas mejillas de Midorikawa, que no oponía ninguna resistencia.

Hiroto rodeó por completo el delgado cuerpo del moreno con ambos brazos y lo oprimió más contra el suyo, sintiendo al instante la calidez que desprendía aquel cuerpo que amaba.

-E-espera… -El peliverde separó levemente sus cuerpos. Sabía que esas agradables muestras de afecto acabarían en otra cosa muy diferente. –N-no podemos… es muy arriesgado, si nos oyen… -Empezó a argumentar el chico de ojos negros mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones nerviosamente.

-Seré suave –Le interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes mientras recostaba al moreno sobre la cama y se acomodaba encima de él, al mismo tiempo que le desamarraba el pelo, dejando que se esparciera libremente por las sabanas.

-P-pero… ¡Sigue siendo muy arriesgado! Además por muy suave que seas yo… -El peliverde se arrepintió de sus palabras, no quería continuar la frase, le daba vergüenza. – Yo...

-Mido-chan, tranquilo… -Le acarició los labios suavemente con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que se sonrojara aun más. – Solo déjate llevar… -Le susurró quedamente al oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

El pelirrojo comenzó su tarea de despojar a su chico de la ropa, empezando por la chaqueta y los pantalones, que dejó tirados en una esquina de la habitación. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del moreno por encima de la camiseta, contemplando sus tímidas y adorables reacciones a tocar determinadas partes. Coló una mano por dentro de la camiseta y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con lentitud, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, acercándose cada vez más a su bien formado trasero.

Midorikawa ya comenzaba a suspirar por las caricias que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba, eran tan sensuales y excitantes que no podía evitar desear que el contacto aumentara.

-Ah… Hiro… -Encorvó la espalda para facilitarle el acceso a su amante, que aprovechó para subir su camiseta hasta dejar al descubierto todo su torso.

Acercó su rostro al ombligo del peliverde y empezó a repartir besos, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al pecho, donde empezó a morder con suavidad uno de sus pezones, mientras jugueteaba con el otro.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Midorikawa al sentir el tibio contacto de la lengua de Hiroto en un punto tan sensible.

El pelirrojo bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno, y empezó a acariciar la zona con suavidad, notando con el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo se tensaba.

Notó como el peliverde se aferraba a su espalda fuertemente, tirando de su camiseta. Se separó por unos instantes de su cuerpo, para quitarse la susodicha prenda, que empezaba a estorbar, y rápidamente volvió a su tarea.

Metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Midorikawa y este pegó un respingo por el repentino contacto.

-Mido, relájate… -Le terminó de desnudar y lo tumbó del todo en la cama –Si te duele mucho, puedes darme la mano.- Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le besaba en los labios.

El peliverde le dedico una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mano que el pelirrojo le había ofrecido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kazemaru había escuchado el ``discurso´´ que el capitán había recitado, llamando la atención de todo el equipo, bueno, de casi todos. Midorikawa y Hiroto no habían aparecido.

El peliazul fue a la habitación del pelirrojo y llamó a la puerta, como nadie contestó entró por su cuenta y vio que estaba vacía. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue a la habitación del peliverde.

-Midorikawa ¿Estás ahí? -Preguntó el ex-velocista después de llamar a la puerta.

-¿Ka-Kazemaru? –Se escuchó la voz del aludido desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonaba entrecortada y algo agitada.

-Todo el equipo se ha reunido en la habitación de Endou, creo que deberíamos ir también.- Dijo algo confundido el defensa, esperando una respuesta por parte del centrocampista.

-Ah… ¡Ah! A-ahora v-voy… -

-Mi-Mido… ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?- Kazemaru estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-S-si… ah… Tu v-vete adelantando… q-que ahora… iré…y-yo… ¡A-ah!-

-¿S-seguro que estás bien?- Seguía insistiendo, estaba seguro de que estaba pasando algo raro dentro de esa habitación.

- E-espera… p-para n-no puedo… -El peliverde esta vez no hablaba con Kazemaru.

-¿M-Mido? O-oye… ¿De verdad que estas bien? ¡Abre la puerta!-

-¡AH! ¡E-espera! ¡m-me…! -El defensa pudo oír un grito y una especie de gruñido proveniente del interior de la habitación.

-¿M-M-Mido? –Preguntó preocupado el peliazul, pegando la oreja a la puerta ya que no escuchaba la voz de su compañero.

-Es… estoy bien… s-salgo en un momento… -Escuchó la voz del chico nuevamente, esta vez era relajada, aunque seguía agitada.

XxXxXxXx Dentro de la Habitación XxXxXxXx

El peliverde había intentado que el pelirrojo dejara de moverse para poder hablar lo más normal posible con el peliazul, pero a Hiroto no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar la diversión de lado por un tontería, y así estaban ahora.

Midorikawa se levantó como pudo de la cama y empezó a vestirse con toda la rapidez que podía.

-¡Hiroto! ¡Para de mirarme el culo y vístete! –Le susurró al oído para que Kazemaru no pudiera oírlo.

-¿No podemos hacerlo otra vez? –Preguntó también en un susurro insinuantemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¡Que te vistas! – dijo el peliverde mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones.

Hiroto recogió su ropa con algo de pereza y empezó a vestirse, mientras el peliverde hablaba con el peliazul a través de la puerta, contándole alguna mentira para ganar tiempo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, el pelirrojo se las apañó para salir por la ventana de la habitación de su novio, y volver a entrar por la puerta de atrás del edificio.

XxXxXxXx Media hora después XxXxXxXxX

-¡Hiroto! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando! – Le replicó Kazemaru en cuanto el pelirrojo y el peliverde aparecieron en la habitación del capitán.

-Perdonar, estuve entrenando por el edificio –Miró con complicidad a Midorikawa, que apartó la mirada al suelo sonrojado.

-Pues ya que estas aquí, podrías preguntarle a Midorikawa que le pasa, que a mí no me lo quiere contar –Miró ahora al peliverde.

-No me pasa nada… es que me caí de la cama entrenando y… pues…. Me dio un tirón –Soltó finalmente el chico helado, intentando que sonara creíble.

-¿Y con quién hablabas?

-Err…. Mmm…. Con el balón-

El peliazul lo miró con cara de ``WTF?´´ -¿Con el balón?-

-Si –Dijo sin más el peliverde, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El peliazul estaba a punto de replicarle nuevamente al peliverde, cuando el capitán del equipo los interrumpió.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? ¡Me muero de hambre! – Dijo alegremente Endo, mientras agarraba del brazo a Goenji y a Kidou y se los llevaba al comedor, siendo seguido por el resto del equipo.

-Oye… ¿Porqué llevas la camiseta de Hiroto? –Le preguntó el surfista del equipo al chico helado mientras señalaba la camiseta que el peliverde llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lleva el número 18 en la espalda ¿La tuya no era el 13?

El chico helado buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo, y al fijarse en su camiseta, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el pelirrojo llevaba la suya.

-Jejeje… ¡No es lo que parece!

_Lo siento Mido, podrás haber engañado a tus compañeros, pero a nosotros, los y las yaoistas… No._


End file.
